


Sing To Me

by punygod



Series: Life is Like A Melody [1]
Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: M/M, they're cute and taking over my life send help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 11:58:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2546672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punygod/pseuds/punygod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver sang in the shower, and he sang well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sing To Me

**Author's Note:**

> Uh so some casual browsing on YouTube lead me to this [video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HMH5cPoBUzA) and then feels happened *jazz hands* *flailing* (Also, I reckon this song is just so perfect for Coliver!)

Oliver sang in the shower.

That’s the thought that Connor woke up to, with his face pressed into an Oliver-smelling pillow and his limbs caught up in a tangle of blankets. The other side of the bed was empty but when Connor placed his hand on the rumpled sheets, they were still warm from where Oliver’s body had been not too long ago.

And the sound of rushing water and singing coming from the bathroom adjoining the bedroom told Connor exactly where Oliver was. The voice was quiet, almost drowned out by the pattering of water against tile, but Connor could still make out the distinct lyrics of _“Ordinary People,”_ sung in a surprisingly accurate and pleasing tune.

Oliver sang in the shower, and he sang well.

Connor wanted to hear more. Or. He wanted to see Oliver again, and if that had to be in a hot, steamy bathroom with Oliver naked and wet, so be it. He struggled with the blankets for a bit before sliding out of the bed, left only in his shorts he’d lazily pulled on after the night with Oliver. He quietly turned the handle of the bathroom door and pushed it open, pausing for a moment to see if Oliver had noticed. The singing continued, and Connor smiled to himself, stepping in and closing the door behind him.

He got rid of his boxer shorts, before sliding open the glass shower door to join Oliver.

Oliver’s singing cut off in a loud curse and he slammed the faucet shut. “Jesus! Connor! What are you doing?!”

Connor smirked, and without missing a beat, reached around Oliver and turned the shower back on, moving so they were both standing under the spray. “ _You_ sing in the shower,” Connor accused, trailing his hands over Oliver’s shoulders and chest, a permanent smile at his lips – something that seemed to happen when he was around Oliver and something he was increasingly getting worried about. But that was something to think about later, not when he was standing naked and wet with an Oliver who had the most heavenly voice he’d had ever heard.

Oliver’s cheeks turned a light shade of red, which, if he wanted to, he could have blamed on the hot water, but Connor was here now and wouldn’t be tricked. It was like Connor went out of his way to make Oliver a nervous and blushing fool. “I – sorry,” he murmured, ducking his head, “I get a little carried away. I didn’t wake you, did I?”

“I woke up because the bed was empty and getting cold, but we can talk about how you ditch me in the mornings later. _You_. Can. Sing.”

Oliver really didn’t know what to make of it. Connor was cryptic at best, and now he was being more so. “I – guess I can?” he said, lifting his shoulders in an unsure shrug.

“It’s hot,” Connor told him, before leaning up and crashing his lips against Oliver’s, eyes closing under the spray that was beating down on them.

Oliver had been half done showering when Connor had interrupted him, but it took him another half an hour to get the rest of the way clean. With Connor there too, they didn’t step out of the shower until another hour later, and Oliver was late for work, and Connor got looks from the other Five when he rocked up to the Professor’s house with wet hair and a pleased look on his face.

 

~

 

Connor was exhausted, was the thing. He’d been up for more than fifty hours with maybe three hours of sleep in between, and he didn’t even know if they were going to win the case tomorrow. But the Keating Five had done all they could, and was finally, finally, sent home for a night’s sleep before the court presentation tomorrow.

They’d been sent _home_ , yes, but Connor was at Oliver’s door.

Oliver’s come to expect the unexpected visits at the unexpected hours, so he just rolls his eyes when he sees Connor standing in the doorway at 1 AM. What surprises him, however, is when Connor doesn’t spout a polished line that’s a sure way to get Oliver into his pants no matter what time it is, but instead mumbles, “Can I sleep at yours, tonight?”

Oliver lets him, because of course he does. Connor looks like he’s about ready to pass out in the hallway in front of Oliver’s apartment.

Oliver had been sleeping when he’d been roused by the knocking on the door, so when Connor crawls into his bed, dressed out of his work clothes and just in the boxers and tank he wore underneath, the bed is warm and smells of Oliver.

Oliver’s hugely concerned, but decides to save the conversation for the next morning, when Connor would actually be able to think. Connor makes a grabby hand at him, and Oliver quickly switches off the light and joins him in bed, pulled in immediately by Connor.

A minute passes filled with just the sound of their breaths, Oliver’s quiet, and Connor’s more erratic. “Sing to me,” he murmurs. The request takes Oliver by such surprise he’s silent for another whole minute. Connor’s breathing isn't getting any more even. Eventually, Oliver licks his lips, and the quiet words of a slow lullaby fill the room over the sound of Connor’s breaths and beating heart. It gives him something to focus on, and he’s fallen asleep, face pressed against Oliver’s chest before Oliver even needs to bother thinking of another song to continue with.

**Author's Note:**

> Stay tuned for a follow up drabble/fic because of [THIS VIDEO ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KVimJb56X-0) Jack plays guitar, which makes me think of Connor playing guitar, which makes me think of Oliver and Connor jamming out together and just djkfghjdkfh 
> 
> Psst, come find me on [tumblr!](http://buckygunsout.tumblr.com)


End file.
